


i absolutely love her (when she smiles)

by Cinnamonbookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompts, caitlin as killerfrost, laurel in fishnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my blackvibe fics based on prompts from tumblr </p><p>1. "are you sure you want to wear that?"<br/>2. "no! don't do that!"<br/>3. long distance au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "are you sure you want to wear that?"

**Author's Note:**

> need to know: i am blackvibe trash  
> also, i accept prompts on my tumblr: reynasavilaramirezarellano.tumblr.com

“What?” Laurel asks innocently, examining her outfit. “I don’t see what’s so _wrong_ with it.”

Cisco tries as hard as he can to get the color flooding through his skin under control. “I just think that while that looks _totally totally_ awesome, like _badass sexy awesome_ , fishnets just aren’t that practical for combat.”

Laurel blushes a tiny bit at his comment, and then he realizes what he might’ve just said and tries to redo it. “Not that you don’t always look badass sexy awesome. I mean, you’re freaking Black Canary. I mean…”

She gives him the look that says you’re-sounding-like-Felicity-again. Then she steps forward a tiny bit, and he’s trying really hard not to look at how much leg is showing.

“I don’t know…” Laurel panders, “I was kind of hoping someone would rip them off of me.”

And he’s trying really hard not to think about the implications of what she’s saying, because he’s read too much into what girls have told him before, and its always gone badly, but then she’s sauntering over and he’s trying (he swears) not to watch her hips as they sway closer to him, so instead he’s looking into her eyes but that isn’t helping much either.

He gulps a bit.

“But, if you _really_ don’t think I should wear them… You’ll just have to help me take them off.”

Okay, he _can’t_ be reading too far into this one. Still, he’s reluctant to make the first move until Laurel’s gloved hands are suddenly grabbing the collar of his t-shirt and she’s kissing him and _wow._

Yeah, he definitely likes this outfit.


	2. "no! don't do that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlackVibe prompt: "No! Don't do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want a prompt written, send it to me at my tumblr: reynasavilaramirezarellano.tumblr.com/faqandask  
> partially based on a discussion with acebarry on tumblr  
> other things you need to know: in this au cisco was in love with caitlin for most of flash season 1 until he met and started dating laurel

Laurel’s been quiet for most of the meeting, sitting their polishing her bow staff, because, along with the rest of Team Arrow, she feels like she’s intruding.

Because Caitlin turning against them is something that feels personal, even though they all know that its not, more caused by Ronnie’s death than by any form of betrayal on Team Flash’s part.

But now, now she feels the need to raise her voice, because Cisco is proposing going out there after her, and he’s just gotten his powers, and Laurel can’t help but remember flashes of Tommy going after her and dying because of it.

“ _Please_.” She adds, almost as an afterthought, and everyone turns to stare at her.

She’d been so caught up in her fear that Cisco would die and leave her that she’d forgotten none of them know about her relationship with him.

“Laurel…” he starts, voice filled with emotions that only she knows he is trying to convey. “She’ll listen to me.”

“You don’t know that! She could freeze you on sight for all we know. I can’t…” She’s about to say she can’t lose him, but she’s revealed too much already, so instead she propositions something else. “I’ll go.”

“Absolutely not.” And, while one would assume that its Oliver who says it, he’s currently cradling a crying Felicity in his arms - she’s definitely getting emotional over losing Caitlin - and is only vaguely watching the exchange between Laurel and Cisco, its Cisco himself who objects. “Not without me.”

They both reluctantly agree to go together.

Caitlin stands, facing away from them, in a field outside of town, and Cisco would comment that she looks a bit like Elsa if the situation itself wasn’t so painful to look at - and not just because the sunlight reflecting off the snow is almost blaming her.

“Caitlin,” he starts, trying to move forward, but Laurel’s careful arm holds him back, keeping him from slipping on the circle of black ice she has surrounding her.

“ _What do you want?”_ She asks in cold tones, turning to face them, and it is only then that Cisco realizes that her hair is highlighted by frozen streaks and her eyes are completely and absolutely iceberg blue.

“We want you to come back to us - your family, Caitlin, we need you. Barry, Felicity, I… I need you.”

“ _Thats a lie.”_ Caitlin practically shrieks. “None of you need me. You all just say you do but you don’t. You’re all as bad as Wells; only pretending that you care. Without… without him, there’s no one left who loves me.”

“I…” Cisco starts, but the words die on his lips when he realizes that what he’s about to say is no longer true. “We all care about you, Caitlin.”

“I know, I know,” her voice is bitter and harsh, “you  _loved_  me. But you don’t, not anymore, because now you love Laurel.  _Gorgeous, powerful Black Canary.”_

He can feel Laurel stiffen at that. They haven’t ever talked about the period of time when Cisco was in love with Caitlin; its always lingered there, unspoken, but he’d never realized she always knew.

“You’re a liar now, Cisco,  _just like the rest of them_.” And a cold blast comes from her hands, and goes to hit him in the chest but Laurel jumps in front of it, and its all Cisco can do to keep her blood moving enough that her heart doesn’t stop until Barry gets there.

He stands over her on the medical table that Caitlin used to use, and prays to the universe that she will make it. Felicity is hovering over her, and everyone else is rushing around with blankets.

He presses a kiss to her hands, not caring if anyone knows now. “Come back to me,  _mi pajarito.”_

And then her eyes flutter open as she gasps, and her grip on his hand tightens, and he’s so relieved that he kisses her in front of everyone - and Barry may or may not drop a glass and Felicity may or may not gasp a bit - and he wonders how he got so lucky.


	3. long distance relationship au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oh my god blackvibe + 39 please  
> 39\. long distance relationship au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon on tumblr. my comment being "you mean canon, right?"

The Black Canary is in Central City again. The headline is all over the paper, with a front page article written by Iris West to boot. Laurel knows she should go visit Cisco and Barry and Caitlin at Star Labs… but mostly Cisco. He’s probably at least slightly upset that she didn’t visit him last night but… well… she wasn’t sure how he would react to her last minute trip to Central City.

Not that Felicity doesn’t show up unannounced all the time but… This was her first real visit since they became a couple and she didn’t want him to see her as bruised and battered as she was last night. Because, as much as Oliver and Felicity made patching each other up look romantic, Laurel knew it wasn’t really like that; her friends were just giant saps.

They’d been skyping for weeks, and she’d quickly memorized the way his smile looked through a computer screen but the temptation to go over and see the real thing was growing stronger by the minute.

They still hadn’t told everyone they were together yet, but no one would suspect anything if she was just visiting some friends because she was in town, right?

Cisco drops the licorice in his hand when she walks in, brandishing the paper with her picture out in front of her. It only takes a split second and then he’s kissing her, lifting her up as she wraps her hands around his neck, right under the base of his ponytail.

So much for keeping this secret.


End file.
